


I Never Wanted To Be So Bad (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i read the prompt wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Five: Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you.Christmas, 1981, Sirius asked Remus to be his boyfriend. Christmas, 1982, Sirius asked Remus to be his husband.





	I Never Wanted To Be So Bad (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm not 100% what this prompt is asking me?? so i just interpreted that it meant two different christmas's had different events. 
> 
> AS I'M EDITING THIS I REALISED IT MEANT A ASKS B TO DATE AND B'S LIKE "NAH MARRY ME" BUT I'M NOT REWRITING IT SO THIS IS WHAT YOU GET
> 
> also unedited and i'm v tired so fair warning, it's gonna be bad

Remus had been sitting on the couch, the two snorting as James forced his wife up to dance to a Christmas Carol that came up on the muggle radio that had been a gift from Lily’s parents for their wedding. She was laughing along with her boys, swaying slightly as they held hands. Sirius watched with warm eyes and went to say something mocking to Remus, but froze.

He was bouncing along to the music, little Harry in his lap. He was wiggling back, giggling. He was seventeen months old, and was already able to clumsily walk around the small house. He loved to chase after his mum’s bright hair, or steal his dad’s glasses, or poke at the scars on Remus’ face. Sirius made sure to keep his long hair up when he came over, after nearly having it torn off when Harry tried to hang off the locks by his clutching fingers.

Remus was moving Harry’s arms to the music, watching his friends with a soft look on his face, red with the warmth of the house and the heat of their recently drunk hot chocolate.

Sirius hadn’t meant to blurt it out. But he spent years now watching Remus from afar, and when the words “Why aren’t you dating me you dork” left his lips and reached his friends ears, he froze and avoided looking at Remus, in favour of watching the twirling couple laugh around the room. Lily had bumped into the tree slightly, causing it to nearly fall over from its place in the corner.

Sirius forced himself away and to Remus when his jaw was gently held, and they were kissing, innocent and sweet, short and warm. Everything and nothing at the same time, and Sirius craved more. But he couldn’t help the smile on his lips when he looked at Remus, who was giggling and clutching him tightly.

-

Right now, Sirius was poking his tongue out at James, head lolled in an awkward position as he rested on Remus’ lap, body taking out the entire couch. “You’re just jealous you don’t have this beautiful hunk, Prongs!” he protested, not budging from his spot when his friend asked. Remus was covering his eyes and sighing, but you could see the grin on his lips as he slightly shook his head.

James cupped his hands over his mouth. “Babe, he says Moony’s hotter than you!”

“Pretty close call!” Lily called back, popping out from the kitchen with toddler Harry in her arms. He was at the age where she was struggling to carry him, so whenever he asked, James was always the one to do it. (Except Harry loved when Sirius would steal him and pretend Harry was a plane, laughing loudly.) Harry wiggled so Lily huffed and placed him down, running over to the couch and jumping on his godfather. Remus had laughed when Sirius retched, grabbing Harry and hastily sitting up.

He was smiling as he ruffled the already messy hair, causing the kid to giggle. “Foot!” he cried, calling him the name he called Sirius by. Apparently ‘Padfoot’ was too advanced, and Remus remembered Sirius sulking all evening. Until Harry started calling Remus ‘Moo’, in which he laughed at his boyfriend instead of sulking for his own nickname.

Remus leaned over, close to both male and hugging Harry gently, as if afraid he’d break the boy. Knowing Remus, he was, even if only subconsciously. Harry gasped happily. “Mooey!”

Remus elbowed Sirius when he laughed, and Sirius only wiggled away, picking up Harry and racing around the room with him in his arms. He watched his boyfriend carried the toddler around, screams and laughter carrying to his ears as he watched. Sirius always said how he felt he couldn’t take care of a child full time due to his own impactful parents and childhood, but Remus couldn’t help but not believe him.

He hadn’t realised Sirius was sitting next to him until lips smacked his cheek. He looked at a grinning Sirius. “You alright, Rem?”

Remus smiled, still looking at him as he leaned over closer so only they could hear, the other couple fussing over their son. “Let’s get married.”

Sirius had pulled away, certainly surprised. But he only murmured, “Really?” Remus nodded, suddenly excited by his words. “Well, yeah.”

Sirius was grinning now, an excited energy bubbling off of him. He leaned back over to whisper to him again. “Never thought I’d see the day you break laws for me, Moony. Is this what I’ve done?”

Remus snorted and slung an arm around Sirius, kissing his hair as he shrugged. “Only for you.”


End file.
